


Holiday Sweaters

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven gets cold, Janeway has several ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweaters

“Are you cold?” Janeway asked, seeing a shiver run over Seven’s skin.

“I am… functioning adequately.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I am indeed experiencing the sensation of thermal insufficiency.”

“Here,” the auburn haired woman said with a slight grin, handing a wooly lump to the blonde.

“What is this?”

“It’s a Christmas jumper.”

  
“Ah. Another one of your holiday traditions, I see.”

“Well, in a manner of speaking. Go on, put it on.”  
The ex-Borg pulled the lumpy sweater over her head.

“It is red.” she noted.

“Indeed.”

“Patterned with several rather obnoxious reindeer.”

  
“And snowflakes.”

“I do not see the appeal of such a garment.”

“I do,” Katheryn replied with a wide grin. “Here, let’s just make it all complete…”

 

She nearly skipped over to the replicator and ordered two cups of hot chocolate.

“Here,” she said. “It’s a beverage also designed to warm you up. And I’ll put a sweater on too, to make it even.”

The taller woman watched in amusement as Janeway pulled on the other garment, similar to her own, but striped with green and white.

“I am starting to see the appeal of these sweaters,” she said carefully. “They are most aesthetically pleasing, especially on you.”

“Here, drink up your hot chocolate, then I just had another idea for something that could keep us warm.”

  
“Oh?” Seven said, trying to seem uninterested, but hurrying up to finish the hot cocoa all the same.


End file.
